Retrouvailles
by lailanthirien
Summary: La suite du dernier épisode de la saison 7 "la cité pardue part.2" racontée par Sam.


Hello ! C'est la première fanfic que je publie et la première que j'écris sur stargate alors soyez indulgent please. Comme d'hab' les perso sont pas à moi, je gagne pas d'argent pour cette fic. Ca se passe juste après le dernier épisode de la saison 7 et l'histoire est racontée par Sam. Le titre c'est pas trop ça mais j'avais pas d'idée.

**Retrouvailles**

Ces yeux, ces beaux yeux bruns. Ce visage que j'aime tant. Je pose ma main sur la surface glacée qui le sépare de moi. Pourquoi? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? Pour sauver la Terre. Oui, mais pourquoi lui? Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fait à sa place? Mes larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ne peux plus les retenir. Me voit-il? Ce visage que j'aime tant, le reverrai-je bouger un jour? Daniel s'approche de moi. Et me prend par le bras.

- Sam, venez, on ne peut pas rester ici.

Je me dégage de son étreinte.

- Non!

Je veux rester vers lui, l'homme que j'aime, le seul que j'aie jamais aimé. Certes je suis sortie avec Pete mais je crois que si je me suis retrouvée dans ses bras c'était parce que j'avais besoin d'homme à mes côtés, mais je ne l'aimais pas vraiment. Et puis, de toute façon, il est mort._(__désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher je le déteste trop ce type)_ Lors de sa première mission, un jaffa lui a tiré dessus. Cette nouvelle ne m'a pas tellement attristée, un peu quand même parce que je l'aimais bien mais sans plus. Mais l'homme que j'aime s'est sacrifié pour sauver la Terre et il ne connaîtra probablement jamais mes sentiments. Je suis si lasse, il me manque déjà. Daniel me prend la main.

- Venez, Sam. On reviendra étudier cette machine pour voir si on peut le sortir de là mais pour l'instant, il faut rentrer. On a tous besoin de repos.

Je me laisse faire, je ne peux plus résister.

Me voilà à la base, assise sur mon lit. Depuis combien de temps suis-je revenu de l'Antarctique? Une heure? Un jour? Une semaine? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que depuis ce moment-là, je n'ai fait qu'une chose: pleurer. A quoi ça me sert de vivre si Jack n'est pas à mes côtés? Oui, je sais, j'aide les autres, je protège la planète mais quelqu'un d'autre pourrait très bien prendre ma place. Et puis je n'ai pas le courage de continuer sans mon colonel préféré. Je ne peux pas me résigner à ne plus voir son visage, ses yeux et entendre ses blagues auxquelles je suis la seule à rire. Non, je ne veux pas continuer sans lui. Je me lève, prend un couteau suisse qui traîne sur ma table de nuit, retourne sur mon lit et m'apprête à faire lentement glisser la lame brillante sur mes poignets. Mais soudain, une voix derrière moi dit:

- Ne faites pas ça, Carter.

Je reconnais tout de suite cette voix, mais non, ça ne peut pas être qui je pense. Je me retourne, oui, c'est bien lui.

- Colonel?!! Comment…

- Peu importe, Sam. Mais ne faites pas ça. Accrochez-vous.

- Je n'en ai pas la force, Jack, pas sans toi.

- Sam?

- Je t'aime, Jack. Je t'aime et je ne peux pas continuer à vivre sans toi.

- Accroche-toi, Sam. Je vais revenir. Je reviendrai.

- Mais quand? Dans un mois? Une année? Je ne tiendrai pas jusque là, je n'en ai pas la force.

- Je reviendrai, bientôt. Je t'en prie Sam, ne pars pas, n'abandonne pas. Pense aux gens que tu laisserais derrière toi, pense à Daniel, Teal'c et les autres, ne les abandonne pas.

- Et vous, Colonel? Avez-vous pensé à eux, avez-vous pens à moi quand vous avez pris la connaissance des Anciens?

- Je n'avais pas le choix, Sam. Il fallait que je le fasse où la Terre aurait été détruite. Mais je reviendrai, Sam, je reviendrai.

Son image s'efface. Je ne sais pas si j'ai rêvé où si c'était réel mais il a raison, il n'avait pas le choix. Et puis il y a Daniel, je ne peux pas l'abandonner, la mort de Janet l'a beaucoup affecté même s'il ne le montre pas et puis il était très lié avec Jack. Non, je vais me battre, enfin essayer. Je sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir mais je vais lutter. Pour commencer, je vais me doucher puis je vais aller manger, j'ai une faim de loup. Il faut dire que, depuis que je suis rentrée, je ne me suis pas une seule fois rendue au mess. Bien sûr, quelqu'un venait m'apporter à manger mais je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais.

J'arrive au mess, je vois sur une horloge qu'il est 12h00, Daniel et Teal'c sont à une table. Je vais me servir et les rejoint. En me voyant arriver, Daniel ouvre de grands yeux.

- Sam, enfin! Ca fait deux semaines qu'on ne vous a pas vu sortir de votre chambre!

- Vous avez une mine affreuse.

- Merci, Teal'c, dis-je en esquissant un petit sourire.

- Je crois qu'il voulait parler du fait que vous êtes blanche comme un linge, que vous avez beaucoup maigri, que vous avez d'énormes cernes …

- C'est tout?

- Euh… oui… enfin je crois. Teal'c, quelque chose à ajouter?

- Non, Daniel Jackson.

Comme Jack et ses blagues me manquent! Soudain, j'entends une voix derrière moi:

- Salut la compagnie!

- Jack! M'exclamlé-je

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, je me lève, me jette dans ses bras et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répond à mon baiser qui devient de plus en plus passionné. Quand nous nous séparons, je reste dans ses bras et il murmure à mon oreille :

- Je t'aime aussi, Sam.

Soudain, je me rends compte que tous les regards sont sur nous. Je m'éloigne de Jack, rouge comme une tomate.

- Um… euh… Est-ce que quelqu'un a pensé à m'enregistrer les Simpson?

Je suis dans le bureau du général, Jack est assis à ma gauche.

- Colonel O'Neill, ravi de vous revoir sain et sauf. Mais j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez comment vous êtes revenu jusqu'ici.

- Eh, bien, quand je suis entré dans cette "machine", une sorte de "glace" m'a recouvert et là je me suis évanoui. Quand je suis revenu à moi, cette "glace" avait disparu et la connaissance des Anciens n'était plus dans mon cerveau_. _Et pour revenir jusqu'ici, disons que j'ai eu un petit coup de main de Thor.

- Bien. Vous nous ferez un rapport là-dessus. Mais, comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, nous ne sommes pas là que pour cela. J'aimerais vous parler de ce qui s'est passé au mess à midi.

- Je peux tout vous expliquer, dis-je en cœur avec Jack.

- J'en sais bien assez et je me vois obligé de vous faire lire ceci.

Il nous tend une enveloppe, Jack l'ouvre et met la lettre qu'elle contient entre nous deux pour que je puisse la lire en même temps que lui. Je suppose que c'est un extrait du règlement qui parle de la loi de non-fraternisation ou une convocation devant la cour martiale. Je commence à lire. J'étais complètement à côté de la plaque. C'est une lettre qui dit que la loi de non-fraternisation n'a pas cours au SGC.

Le lendemain, après une nuit qui n'a pas été de tout repose pour Jack et moi, mon colonel adoré me tend un petite boite. Je l'ouvre, dedans se trouve un bague en or incrustée de deux petits diamants et d'une émeraude un peu plus grande entre ceux-ci. Je regarde Jack, il est à genoux devant moi.

- Sam, je t'aime plus que tout et je voudrais passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. Veux-tu m'épouser?

J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

- Oui.

Il se relève, passe la bague à mon doigt et m'embrasse tendrement.

On se marie un mois plus tard, le plus beau jour de ma vie. Mais depuis que je suis avec Jack, chaque jour est merveilleux.

**Fin**

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous a plu. Une petite review ferait pas de mal.


End file.
